Break Out
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver et Félicity sont seuls depuis des semaines, tout le monde est parti, ils arrivent difficilement à travailler ensemble mais rien est comme avant. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant...


**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur « unis dans les ténèbres », ceux qui en ont laissé en guest, je vous remercie, je ne peux pas répondre mais je vous remercie un million de fois !**

 **Voici un long OS pour vous, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire en enfilant ma chemise, j'ai une réunion à la mairie d'ici une heure mais je m'en serais bien passé, la mission de cette nuit était crevant et a duré plus longtemps que prévu, ce nouveau gang a failli m'avoir, mais j'ai réussi à les coincer tous sans exception, à cette heure ci ils doivent tous être derrière les barreaux. Déjà quatre mois que John a quitté la ville pour l'armée, il me manque beaucoup même si je reçois des nouvelles de temps à autres, ce n'est pas pareil, j'aimais la voir près de moi, il me soutenait, était mon roc, mais je comprends qu'il ai eu besoin de s'éloigner, ça m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi. Théa est celle qui me manque le plus, de ce que j'ai compris, elle est à Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa, elle lui demande de l'entraîner encore plus et aussi elle veut savoir tout ce que Nyssa sait sur Malcolm, pour ne plus être surprise de ses coups en douce. Elle me donne des nouvelles quasiment tout les jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir d'ici quelques temps, je suis heureux et je pense que cet éloignement lui a fait du bien.

Félicity est devant moi en train de taper à son clavier, je souris, c'est fou ce que je l'aime... C'est la seule à être restée près de moi après l'histoire avec Darhk, je pensais que ça voulais dire qu'elle m'aimait toujours, qu'elle voulait retenter quelque chose, mais non, en quatre mois il ne s'est rien passé du tout, rien de différent. Je pense qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Je sais que j'ai merdé, que j'ai même tout foiré avec elle, mais j'aurais tant aimé avoir une dernière chance de lui prouver que je l'aime plus que tout et que je veux être avec elle. Mais elle veut pas.

Elle sourit et se redresse en enfilant sa veste, elle a l'air tellement fatiguée, encore plus que moi... Je veux lui dire de rentrer, de se reposer mais je la vois vaciller, je cours et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Elle se détache de moi et s'assoit sur son fauteuil avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille et de boire quelques gorgée d'eau.

 _\- Oui, ça va merci._

Elle ne semble pas aller bien, elle fuit mon regard, je me lève et lui prends le bras.

 _\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital._

Elle me repousse brusquement et se lève, je ne comprends pas, je sais qu'on est plus aussi proche qu'avant, mais elle n'a jamais agis de la sorte.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je vais bien !_

 _\- Tu viens de faire un malaise, je ne pense pas que tu ailles aussi bien que ça._

 _\- Mon état ne te regarde pas, c'est juste de la fatigue !_

 _\- Félicity ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble que ce qui te touche ne me regarde pas, tu es mon amie et je me soucis de mes amis._

Ce que je dis me fend le cœur mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je lui dis qu'elle est plus, elle risque de se renfermer et je ne le veux pas.

 _\- Oh bah c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes... Pour preuve tu les as tous laissé partir et tu me laisses travailler comme une folle et dans mon état ce n'est pas très recommandé._

 _\- Pardon ? Ils sont partis, comme nous l'an dernier ! Ils avaient besoin de souffler, je n'allais pas les retenir !_

Quelque chose me vient à l'esprit, elle m'a dit « dans son état », que veut-elle dire par là ?

 _\- Ton état ? Tu es malade ?_

 _\- Non pas malade... Je suis juste très fatiguée et si tu me regardais de plus près, tu verrais que je change mais apparemment ça ne t'intéresse pas._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles Félicity ? Explique-toi, dis les choses comme elles le sont réellement, d'habitude tu ne te gênes pas, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?_

 _\- Toi... Ta réaction... J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me cache Félicity mais je ne t'en voudrais pas... Tu as un autre homme dans ta vie ?_

Ce que je lui dis me brise le cœur encore plus... Un autre homme... C'est ça qu'elle a peur de me dire, elle a quelqu'un... Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je ne le veux pas non plus.

 _\- Si c'est le cas j'avoue que je serais blessé parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Mais si tu es plus heureuse avec une autre personne ça me va..._

 _\- Je suis enceinte Oliver !_

Félicity met sa tête entre ses mains, moi je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle est enceinte... La femme que j'aime attend un enfant, je me demande si c'est le mien, j'espère que oui... Elle relève la tête et me regarde avant de se relever.

 _\- Avant que tu demandes, oui c'est toi son père !_

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas mais je la rattrape, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça.

 _\- Félicity ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça après m'avoir annoncé qu'on allait avoir un bébé !_

Elle se retourne et me repousse brusquement de nouveau.

 _\- JE vais avoir un bébé !_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit par là ? Comment peut-elle me dire ça ? Elle ne veut pas de moi dans la vie de notre bébé ? Non, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, c'est notre enfant à tout les deux. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je ne veux pas passer encore une fois à côté de la vie d'un enfant, ça fait trop mal !

 _\- Félicity... C'est..._

 _\- Je ne t'interdirais pas de le voir mais je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble juste parce que je suis enceinte. Le bébé devrait naître dans cinq mois... Je te tiendrais au courant._

Elle veut de nouveau partir mais je la retiens encore, comment a-t-elle pu me cacher ça ? Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher qu'elle était enceinte de mon enfant ! Je pensais qu'on était proche, peut-être pas comme avant, mais au moins un peu... Mais non. Ce qu'elle me dit me fait mal, et même plus que ça.

 _\- C'est mon bébé !_

 _\- Tu es peut-être le père de ce bébé, mais c'est moi sa mère et je dois le protéger ! Je ne veux en aucun cas que mon bébé grandisse entouré de mensonges !_

Elle s'en va et cette fois je ne la rattrape pas, la dernière phrase qu'elle m'a dite m'a frappé de plein fouet et m'a blessé à un point pas possible, elle ne veut pas de moi, ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble elle et moi pour élever notre enfant. J'entends la porte claquer mais je ne fais toujours rien, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne les essuie pas, parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens... Ma vie est foutue, et simplement à cause de moi, de mes mensonges... Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire parti pleinement de la vie de mon enfant, et merde ce que ça fait mal !

Les semaines sont passées et même si j'ai tenté de tout faire pour me rapprocher de Félicity, elle ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie. Je suis au bureau depuis deux heures déjà, et je suis nerveux, Félicity est presque à terme, elle peut accoucher à n'importe quel moment. J'ai hâte, elle m'a promit qu'elle me laisserait le voir de temps en temps, que je pourrais faire parti de sa vie même si on est plus ensemble. Ça me fend le cœur... J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre avec eux tout les jours. En tout cas je suis sur d'une chose, je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement, je compte tout faire pour qu'elle me fasse de nouveau confiance, pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime plus que tout, que je les aime notre bébé et elle.

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche sans attendre.

 _ **\- Monsieur le Maire ?**_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Ici le Starling Général, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que mademoiselle Smoak a donné naissance à votre enfant.**_

Je souris, mon cœur bat la chamade mais je suis heureux, Félicity a accouché ! Notre enfant est né ! J'aurais aimé assister à l'accouchement mais je suis heureux d'être prévenu aussitôt après. Je préviens ma secrétaire, elle me félicite et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Je file de suite à ma voiture et démarre en quatrième vitesse. Durant le temps du trajet, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je suis tellement heureux, j'ai hâte de voir mon bébé, de le tenir dans mes bras.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je me gare et descend sans attendre, je fonce dans l'hôpital et demande à voir mon bébé... Je veux voir Félicity, vraiment, je veux la tenir contre moi et la serrer en lui disant que je l'aime et que je suis fière d'elle mais pour le moment, je veux voir mon bébé.

On m'indique la nurserie, je prends l'ascenseur et cherche la pièce en question. Une fois devant, je suis nerveux, et même plus que ça, je soupire de bonheur et rentre. Un homme se trouve là, je le connais, c'est le docteur Marlow, Félicity me l'a présenté lors de la seconde échographie, elle m'a permise d'y aller et j'ai pu voir notre enfant à l'écran. C'est un bon médecin selon elle mais je me demande ce qu'il fait là.

 _\- Docteur ?_

 _\- Ah monsieur Queen, vous voilà._

Il me sourit et me tend la main que je serre doucement, j'entends un petit cri, je me tourne et je vois un bébé dans un berceau, il gigote beaucoup mais est calme. Je m'approche et lui prends la main, il se calme de suite et me regarde avant de bailler et de fermer les yeux.

 _\- C'est mon bébé ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur Queen, c'est votre fils._

Un fils... J'ai un autre fils, je souris, je suis heureux, je n'avais pas de préférence, fille ou garçon, peu m'importait.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Parfaitement bien. Il pèse trois kilo et deux cent grammes, mesure quarante neuf centimètres. Tout va très bien._

Je regarde mon fils, il est si beau, tellement parfait, je souris, je suis heureux, j'ai un fils... Un que je vais pouvoir voir grandir. Ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir avec William, certes j'aime mon fils... Mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le voir grandir. Alors que ce petit ange en train de dormir oui. Je m'approche et caresse doucement sa joue, je suis tellement heureux. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras, il est si léger, je le berce, l'embrasse, caresse sa petite tête, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

 _\- Félicity doit être fatiguée mais est-ce que je peux la voir ?_

Le médecin baisse le regard, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me lance, mais alors vraiment pas.

 _\- Docteur Marlow ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je suis désolé... Mais la mère du bébé est dans le coma..._

Quoi ? Comment ça dans le coma ? De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle ? Je le regarde fixement cherchant des réponses à mes questions, une jeune femme s'approche et me prends mon fils des bras, je la laisse faire, s'il m'apprend une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne veux pas tenir mon fils, parce que je ne serais plus maître de moi même.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak connaissait les risques, c'était une grossesse dangereuse, elle avait peu de chance de donner naissance sans aucun risque. A l'heure actuelle... Je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'elle s'en sortira._

Mon cœur se compresse, non ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas me quitter, jamais ! Elle ne peut pas nous quitter ! Le médecin me dit ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'écoute pas, tout ce que j'entends c'est que c'est à cause de la fusillade de l'an dernier... Je ne comprends rien, j'ai peur... De ne plus jamais la voir. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans elle... Notre fils a besoin de sa mère... Je le regarde, il est si paisible, il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il se passe... Je m'approche de lui et me penche sur son berceau tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je reste ainsi un moment, le médecin quitte la pièce, de toute façon il sait que rien de ce qu'il ne dira ne me fera aller mieux. La jeune femme qui m'a pris mon bébé des bras est toujours là, elle s'approche et pose une main sur mon bras.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, mademoiselle Smoak, m'a demandé de vous donné ceci si jamais il se passait quelque chose._

Je prends le papier qu'elle me tend, des larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues, mon fils dort paisiblement dans son petit lit, je le regarde quelques secondes avant de déplier la lettre. Je reconnais de suite l'écriture de Félicity et mon cœur se serre encore plus.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, un million de fois désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais... Je te demande mille fois pardon. Ce que je t'ai dit durant ces cinq mois où tu as su que j'étais enceinte... Comme quoi je ne voulais pas que notre enfant ne vive cette vie que j'ai quitté quand j'ai su pour William... Je t'ai mentis... Je t'ai pardonné, depuis longtemps. Au début, quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai voulu te le dire, t'annoncer de suite qu'on allait avoir un enfant, mais Laurel nous a quitté, et je me suis dis que je devrais attendre que tout soit fini avec Darhk avant de le faire... Alors j'ai attendu, et quand tu nous as enfin débarrassé de lui... J'ai eu rendez-vous pour une échographie. J'étais heureuse, j'allais avoir une photo de notre enfant quand je te l'annoncerais.**_

 _ **Dans la salle d'attente ce jour là, j'ai vu deux couples sortir avant que ce ne soit mon tour, ils étaient heureux, je pensais que je le serais moi aussi... Et quand j'ai vu sa frimousse sur l'écran... Même si je ne distinguais pas grand chose, j'ai été heureuse... Mais ça a vite changé... Le médecin m'a posé des questions, sur ma blessure à la colonne vertébrale, il m'a demandé si c'était récent et tout... Je lui ai tout dis et il m'a annoncé... Que c'était dangereux pour moi... D'avoir ce bébé, que je risquais de mourir en menant à terme cette grossesse. Il m'a fortement conseillé d'avorter. J'ai réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours... Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, parce que c'était notre enfant, une partie de toi qui grandissait en moi.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de le garder, mais de ne pas t'en parler, même si je savais que tu finirais par le savoir... Et quand tu l'as su, je t'ai dit toutes ces horreurs... Mais je n'en pensais pas un mot Oliver... Jamais je ne penserais ça... Mais je préférais te dire tout ça et que tu finisses par me détester, comme ça tu souffriras moins si je venais à mourir. Si tu lis ça, c'est que je ne vais pas bien ou pire que je ne suis plus de ce monde... Prends soin de notre fils Oliver, je te dis ça mais je sais que tu le feras... Tu dois m'en vouloir et je le comprends, c'est plus facile comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te dire que je risquais de mourir en ayant notre enfant... Tu aurais paniqué et tu aurais sans doute dit que tu ne voulais pas que je continue cette grossesse... Parce que je sais, que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu ne veux pas me perdre... Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ce choix et qu'on finisse par se déchirer, je voulais tout affronter seule pour que tu ne souffres pas d'une décision que j'aurais prise de toute façon.**_

 _ **J'ai tout organisé, c'est ton fils donc c'est toi qui a sa garde. Tu sais, même si je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas confiance en toi... Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour élever notre enfant. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi Oliver, tu seras un père génial j'en suis sure... C'est moi qui n'est pas été une bonne mère pour notre enfant... Je n'ai pas été une mère capable de rester aux côtés des deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Oliver, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et si je n'avais pas eu ce soucis... Tu le saurais parce que je comptais bien rattraper le temps perdu, je voulais nous offrir une autre chance en espérant que tu le veuilles toi aussi...**_

 _ **Pour notre fils, je lui ai trouvé un nom... Mais tu peux en choisir un autre si tu veux... C'est toi qui va l'élever... C'est à toi de choisir son nom... Mais dis-lui plus tard, quand il sera plus grand, que sa maman voulait l'appeler Aidan... Mais que tu n'aimais pas. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes de ma part parce que je l'aime tellement... Ne le détestes pas surtout, je ne veux pas que tu le rendes coupable de ma mort, parce que c'est notre enfant et que c'est notre devoir de le protéger...**_

 _ **Je t'aime Oliver, Adieu.**_

Je froisse la lettre de ma main et la mets dans ma poche sans me soucier de l'état dans laquelle je la mets, mon fils dort toujours... Je le regarde et prends sa petite main, il a la peau toute douce, il est vraiment beau.

 _\- Aidan..._

Ce prénom lui va très bien, j'aime beaucoup. Aidan Thomas Queen. Je trouve ça parfait, je lui pose un baiser sur le front, puis un autre.

 _\- Je reviens Aidan... Je dois voir ta maman._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte la nurserie, une jeune femme s'approche de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Prenez soin de lui, je dois voir sa mère._

 _\- Bien sur._

 _\- Merci._

Je vais vers la chambre de Félicity, je l'ouvre et mon cœur se compresse en voyant tout ces tuyaux branchés à la femme que j'aime, parce que oui, je l'aime toujours. Elle a un tube dans la bouche qui l'aide à respirer. Je m'approche et lui prends la main, il y a une perfusion dessus, je fais attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

 _\- Je suis là... Tout va bien. Notre fils va bien aussi. Il est magnifique, tu as bien travaillé._

Je pose un baiser sur sa main et la colle ensuite contre ma joue.

 _\- Aidan... Je lui ai donné le nom que tu lui as choisi, il est parfait._

Je pose un baiser sur sa paume et laisse les larmes couler, je me souviens de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit dans sa lettre, de tout ce quelle a du endurer toute seule... Elle a du avoir si peur, elle a du endurer tellement de souffrance... J'aurais du être là, près d'elle.

 _\- Tu aurais du me le dire Félicity... J'aurais été là, je t'aurais soutenu... Je l'aime déjà tu sais... En fait, je pense que je l'ai aimé depuis la seconde ou j'ai su pour lui._

Je reste ainsi un long moment, à lui parler, à lui dire que je lui pardonne mais que je veux qu'elle revienne. Je me redresse au bout d'un long moment et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je dois y aller... Je vais voir notre fils. Je te promets que je prendrais soin de lui... Il sera mon centre d'intérêt numéro un jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles... Et quand tu reviendras parmi nous... C'est lui et toi qui serez mon monde. Je t'aime._

Je finis par partir, le cœur très lourd, je souffre comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le jour où elle m'a quitté, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Je retourne à la nurserie, mon fils est réveillé et il pleure, je rentre rapidement et le prends dans mes bras en tentant de le calmer.

 _\- Aidan, je suis là... Papa est là mon bébé._

Il se calme au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, je souris, il est vraiment beau. Je lui parle de sa maman, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il ne sache pas qui elle est. Je lui promets de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

 _ **Quatre mois plus tard**_

J'ouvre les yeux quand j'entends des pleurs provenant du baby phone. Je souris et me lève rapidement, je vais dans la chambre de mon fils, celle que Félicity a fait avec tellement d'amour, elle est parfaite. Le mur principal est vert et sur celui d'en face se trouve des dessins d'animaux. Le mobilier est blanc... Quand je suis entré dans cette chambre la première fois je n'ai pas hésité, je suis revenu vivre au loft, au moins Aidan avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici, Félicity a vraiment acheté tout le nécessaire pour un enfant et même plus... Aidan a des vêtements jusqu'à ses deux ans au moins. Des jouets que je ne compte plus.

Aidan pleure dans son petit lit, je le prends et le pose sur la table de change, je lui ôte sa couche sale, lui en remets une propre et lui mets un pantalon gris et un petit gilet bleu clair puis je descends dans la cuisine afin de lui préparer son biberon qu'il avale en quelques minutes. Je reste assis sur le canapé pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il digère, je lui parle doucement.

Quatre mois que mon fils est entré dans ma vie, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Quatre mois que je vais voir Félicity tout les jours à l'hôpital, j'ai du faire accentuer la sécurité autour d'elle, étant maire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit harcelée même en étant dans le coma. Malgré qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée, Félicity va mieux, elle respire sans tuyau dans la bouche, n'a plus de perfusion et son cerveau fonctionne normalement. Tout va bien pour elle, mais elle ne se réveille pas... Les médecins sont optimistes mais par moment je perds espoir, heureusement que mon fils est là... Si Aidan n'était pas avec moi, je pense que je me serais laissé aller depuis longtemps.

Je pose Aidan dans son cosy, on va aller voir Félicity avant que je le dépose à la crèche. C'est notre rituel du matin, on va voir Félicity pendant une petite heure, puis je le dépose et ensuite je vais travailler. Je retourne le chercher vers dix sept heures et on retourne voir mon amour. Théa est revenue en ville et m'aide beaucoup quand je ne peux pas m'occuper de mon fils, elle le fait et prend son rôle de marraine très à cœur. Quand je suis débordé, Théa passe du temps à l'hôpital avec Aidan afin qu'il voit sa mère, même si c'est un bébé et qu'il ne comprend pas trop.

J'enfile ma veste et souris en voyant mon fils dans son cosy, il est vraiment adorable, il me regarde fixement et me fait un petit sourire, je me penche et caresse doucement sa joue.

 _\- On va voir maman ?_

Il me sourit, je sais qu'il ne peut pas comprendre mais dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression que oui. Je prends le cosy et quitte le loft après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien couvert. Une fois en bas, je l'installe dans la voiture, sur le siège passager, dos à la route. Je l'attache bien et vérifie que tout va bien. Je lui donne son jouet favori et ferme la portière avant d'aller m'installer derrière le volant. Une fois attaché, je regarde si mon fils va bien et je démarre. Il s'endort déjà, la voiture le calme depuis le début. Je ne mets quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Je sors mon bébé du cosy, je ne veux pas le prendre, je préfère le tenir dans mes bras. Je mets correctement sa veste et le serre contre moi avant de me diriger vers l'hôpital. La secrétaire me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et poursuis mon chemin. Je rentre ensuite dans la chambre de Félicity, je suis toujours nerveux en ouvrant la porte, j'ai peur... De ne plus la voir, peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, peur qu'elle nous ai quitté pendant la nuit. Mais comme tout les matins, je souris en la voyant allongée sur son lit. Je m'avance et m'installe sur le lit près d'elle.

Je pose Aidan à côté d'elle, il ne dit rien, il est vraiment adorable. Je le tiens tout en posant un baiser sur le front de Félicity. Je lui parle ensuite de lui, comme tout les jours. Je lui raconte tout, je lui dit chaque chose que notre fils fait, je ne sais pas si elle m'entend mais je veux partager ces moments avec elle. Je baisse le regard, j'en ai assez de la voir étendue là, près de moi, dans ce lit... J'aimerais tant la ramener à la maison... Bon, je ne sais pas si elle voudra de moi a son réveil, mais à ce stade je m'en moque, je veux juste revoir ses magnifiques yeux, je veux qu'elle voit notre fils.

 _\- Il faut que tu réveilles Félicity... Je fais de mon mieux et... J'aime notre fils... Mais je ne vais y arriver seul... J'ai besoin de toi... Notre bébé a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de sa maman..._

Je prends sa main et pose un baiser dessus.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity..._

Je reste ainsi un moment, observant la femme que j'aime et notre fils qui ne dit rien contre sa mère. Comme s'il savait qui elle était. Je suis surpris, je viens de sentir une petite pression sur ma main, est-ce que je rêve ?

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Sa main bouge et serre doucement la mienne, je me redresse un peu et m'assois sur le lit en faisant attention à Aidan. Je vois ses paupières bouger doucement.

 _\- C'est ça mon amour, ouvre tes yeux, je suis là._

Elle fini par les ouvrir, je souris, je suis heureux, elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle semble tellement perdue, Aidan bouge un peu et Félicity tourne sa tête vers lui, elle semble surprise, je prends Aidan et le met contre elle, notre fils ne dit rien, il me laisse faire. Félicity bouge ses bras, je sais ce qu'elle veut, elle veut tenir notre fils contre elle, je l'aide à le faire, je le reprends et lui pose dans ses bras tout en le soutenant.

Ses yeux brillent de larmes alors que je soutiens Aidan dans ses bras, elle n'a pas la force de bouger, j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette d'appel, j'espère que le médecin va bientôt arriver. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et colle doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je me retire aussitôt et regarde notre fils, il ne dit rien, il est vraiment sage comme une image. Le médecin entre dans la chambre, il sourit et s'approche d'elle, je prends Aidan et m'éloigne un peu d'elle. Le médecin l'ausculte, Félicity nous regarde Aidan et moi, elle ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe mais ça me semble tellement long, Aidan s'endort dans mes bras et moi j'attends que le médecin me dise qu'elle va bien... Oh pitié il faut qu'elle aille bien, je ne veux pas la perdre alors que je viens de la retrouver.

 _\- Vos constantes sont bonnes, avez-vous mal quelque part ?_

 _\- N... Non..._

Elle se touche la gorge, sa voix est faible. Je m'approche et m'assois près d'elle.

 _\- Ne forcez pas, il va vous falloir du temps pour récupérer._

Elle tente de se redresser un peu mais le médecin l'aide à se rallonger.

 _\- Restez calme... Votre corps doit se réhabituer aux mouvements. Vous allez avoir besoin de rééducation._

Je souris et lui prends la main qu'elle serre doucement, elle continue de me regarder fixement puis de regarder notre fils qui s'est totalement endormi.

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

Sa voix est encore toute faible, elle chuchote presque, le médecin nous laisse en nous disant qu'il reviendra plus tard.

 _\- Trois mois, trois semaines et quatre jours exactement..._

Elle fermes les yeux et d'autres larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle tend une main vers notre fils, je m'approche et lui mets entre les bras tout en la soutenant. Je souris, je suis heureux, j'aime les voir ainsi, j'ai toujours voulu les voir ainsi, la femme que j'aime et notre fils.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Je secoue la tête et me rapproche d'elle, collant mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Non, ne le sois pas... Tout est oublié._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tu m'as donné un fils... Et je l'aime. Certes je t'en ai voulu, mais j'ai lu ta lettre et je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fais... Avec le temps, je me dis que tu as bien fais d'agir ainsi, parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si tu m'avais tout expliqué le jour où j'ai appris que tu attendais Aidan..._

Elle me regarde fixement, les yeux larmoyants.

 _\- Aidan ?_

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle parvient même à soulever sa main et à caresser ma joue.

 _\- Il le porte très bien. Je lui ai mis Thomas en second... Ça te convient ?_

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

 _\- J'adore... Il va bien ?_

 _\- Très bien oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il était en pleine forme à sa naissance, il mange bien, dort bien. Selon le pédiatre, il grandit très bien aussi. Il n'a pas été malade depuis sa sortie. Il fait ses nuits depuis un mois environ._

Elle sourit et regarde notre fils qui dort toujours paisiblement. Des larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues, elle ferme les yeux et se penche vers notre fils, pose des baisers sur son front et sur ses joues, Aidan se réveille mais je ne dis rien, elle a besoin de ce contact avec lui, j'ai agis de la même façon quand il est né.

 _\- Tu me pardonnes ?_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Oliver... Tu me pardonnes ?_

Je souris et me penche vers elle afin d'effleurer ses lèvres.

 _\- Je te pardonne... Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as eu peur... Que je réagisse mal quand j'apprendrais que c'était dangereux pour toi de donner naissance à notre enfant. Et je pense que je l'aurais fais... Tu es toute ma vie Félicity... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..._

Je caresse doucement la joue de mon bébé et je souris.

 _\- Je vous aime tous les deux._

Elle ferme les yeux et se mets à pleurer, je ne dis rien, je m'allonge à ses côtés tout en faisant attention à notre fils, je la serre contre moi et la laisse pleurer, elle en a besoin, elle a tout gardé en elle durant sa grossesse et n'a pas pu tout évacuer après la naissance de Aidan.

Ça fait déjà quelques jours que Félicity s'est réveillée, je passe tout mon temps libre avec elle, quitte à travailler de sa chambre d'hôpital, je refuse de la quitter, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre de nouveau. Je vais en salle de rééducation, je suis en retard ce matin, il y a eu un accident sur la route et j'ai été bloqué pendant près d'une heure, heureusement que j'avais déjà déposé Aidan à la crèche, au moins il n'a pas attendu trop longtemps. Depuis son réveil, Félicity a déjà fait beaucoup de progrès, elle parle de nouveau normalement, arrive à se déplacer dans le lit mais utilise encore un fauteuil, elle a très mal réagit quand le médecin le lui apporté, ne voulant pas revivre ça.

Une fois sur place, je la vois essuyer une larme alors qu'elle est assise dans son fauteuil, je m'avance rapidement et me mets à son niveau.

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- J'en ai marre, je n'y arrive pas... J'ai pu faire trois pas avant de tomber..._

Je souris et essuie doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Il y a quelques jours tu n'arrivais même pas à parler... Il te faut du temps, c'est tout._

 _\- J'ai eu quatre mois pour récupérer !_

Elle tourne la tête et veut partir mais je la retiens.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça mon amour... Ne te renferme pas... Tout va bien se passer..._

Félicity ferme les yeux et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je les essuie du bout de mes doigts tout en lui souriant.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

 _\- J'ai peur... De finir ma vie dans ce truc..._

Je veux dire quelque mais elle me coupe aussitôt.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'on a déjà affronté ça et qu'on le fera encore... Mais cette fois c'est différent._

Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a.

 _\- Aidan... J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère pour lui si je reste là dedans... Je ne pourrais pas jouer avec lui comme il faut, ni l'emmener à la crèche ou à l'école... Je ne pourrais pas lui courir après... Ni rien de tout ça..._

Je lui prends les mains tout en les caressant de mes pouces.

 _\- Tu feras tout ça. Tu vas remarcher, mais il te faut du temps, tu es restée des mois dans les coma, tu aurais pu mourir, tes muscles sont atrophiés, c'est tout. Il faut les renforcer._

Je me redresse un peu et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle lâche l'une de mes main et pose la sienne sur ma joue.

 _\- Et puis, je vais te dire une chose... Tu es une maman formidable... Tu as tout fait pour Aidan. Depuis que tu as su qu'il était dans ton ventre, tu as tout fait pour lui tellement tu l'aimais. Et que tu sois dans un fauteuil ou pas... Ne changera pas cet amour._

Elle pose les mains que les roues de son fauteuil et se retourne. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- Je ne te comprends pas Oliver, comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu devrais me détester... Autant que je me déteste._

J'entends qu'elle pleure, je l'entends à sa voix, je fais le tour et me mets face à elle, elle veut partir de nouveau mais je place mes mains sur les siennes.

 _\- Je m'en suis voulue à la seconde où je t'ai dit que notre enfant ne méritait pas de vivre dans le mensonge... J'aurais du être honnête avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas pu... C'était au dessus de mes forces... Je pensais vraiment que c'était le mieux pour toi... De ne pas savoir..._

Son regard est baissé, je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

 _\- Mon amour, regarde-moi... Je veux que tu me regardes et que tu vois dans mes yeux... Que je ne t'en veux pas._

Elle lève un peu le visage, je lui souris tout en gardant ma main sur sa joue.

 _\- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises aussitôt que tu étais enceinte... Que tu me dises dès le début tout ce que le médecin t'avait dit... Que ça pouvait être dangereux. J'aurais sans doute mal réagis, je t'aurais sans doute dis d'avorter... Mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que tu aimais déjà notre bébé._

Elle hoche la tête avant de la baisser.

 _\- J'aurais fini par comprendre... Et je t'aurais soutenu tout du long... Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé... On peut juste penser à l'avenir... Et si tu le souhaites..._

Cette fois c'est moi qui baisse le regard, j'ai peur de sa réponse, je lâche sa joue et vient prendre ses deux mains que je serre tendrement. Je cherche le courage de lui demander ce que je veux depuis des mois. Félicity ne dit rien, elle attend que je lui parle. Je finis par lever les yeux, elle attend.

 _\- Si tu le souhaites... J'aimerais continuer à vivre au loft, avec toi et Aidan quand tu rentreras... Je t'aime, j'aime notre fils... Je ne veux pas vivre loin de vous..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me saute littéralement dans les bras, tellement que son fauteuil recule et qu'elle tombe sur moi. On se retrouve tout les deux sur le sol, mon amour dans mes bras qui me serre de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je te veux dans ma vie... Dans nos vies à Aidan et moi._

On reste ainsi un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, nous serrant tendrement sous le regard attendri du personnel soignant.

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Je rentre chez moi après avoir effectué une mission de nuit, je tente de ne pas faire de bruit, j'ai peur que Félicity soit endormie. Je pose mon manteau et retire mes chaussures quand j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me tourne et souris en voyant mon amour portant notre fils. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement avant de poser une main sur la joue de mon bébé et l'embrasser sur le front, je me recule et grimace un peu.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Je viens de lui donner quelque chose contre la fièvre, il s'est réveillé en pleurant... Elle n'est pas très élevée ça devrait passer._

Je souris embrasse de nouveau Aidan avant de poser une main dans le dos de mon amour et de la conduire à la chambre de notre fils. Déjà un an que Félicity est réveillée, j'ai parfois du mal à me dire que ça fait déjà tout ce temps, il s'est passé tout un tas de chose cette année. Tout d'abord il y a eu la rééducation qui lui a pris plus de deux mois, elle a souffert pendant tout ce temps et ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi mais j'étais là pour elle, à chaque séances, je l'attendais, et à la fin de chacune d'elles, elle faisait quelques pas dans ma direction avant de tomber dans mes bras. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'est plus tombée, où elle venait juste se blottir contre moi quand elle avait fini. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais c'était génial, vraiment. Elle a été géniale.

Félicity est revenue vivre au loft un mois après son réveil, et quand elle a vu que j'étais revenu m'installer ici, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir repartir, elle voulait bien nous accorder une autre chance, mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être avec moi, toujours. Alors je suis resté... Et nous nous sommes mariés... Pour ça on a attendu que Félicity remarche, elle y tenait vraiment et ce fut vraiment parfait. Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai une femme merveilleuse et un fils adorable, je ne pouvais pas demander plus.

Félicity couche Aidan dans son lit, je retire la couverture afin de ne pas faire monter la température. Je branche ensuite le baby phone et on sort de la chambre, Aidan s'est déjà endormi.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je me tourne vers elle et elle voit du sang sur mon haut... Et merde, ma blessure s'est ouverte... Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure... Je vais dans notre chambre et m'assois sur le lit avant de retirer ma chemise, ce n'est pas très grave, juste des points qui ont sauté. Félicity va dans notre salle de bain, je pense qu'elle est vraiment en colère. Elle revient avec la trousse de secours et commence à me désinfecter, mais elle semble furieuse, et je déteste ça.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Tu recommences à me cacher des choses... Tu m'avais promis..._

Ses yeux brillent de larmes, elle semble vraiment mal. Je pose ma main sur sa joue mais elle détourne le regard.

 _\- Mon amour, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Et puis ce n'est si grave... Juste une égratignure..._

 _\- Arrête de mentir ! Une égratignure n'aurait pas nécessitée de points de suture ! Comment tu régirais si c'était moi qui était blessée et que je ne te disais rien ?_

Mon cœur se serre, je sais que je le prendrais mal, je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit blessée... Non, jamais !

 _\- Et puis peu importe la gravité de ta blessure, tu as voulu me le cacher !_

Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues, des larmes coulent doucement, je déteste ça, je la fais taire en collant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je te l'aurais dis ce soir... Je te le promets... Mais je ne voulais pas que ma blessure soit la première chose que tu vois quand je rentrerais..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se rapproche un peu de moi tout en passant sa main sous ma blessure.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pratiquement pas mal..._

Elle caresse doucement ma peau sous la blessure avant de se rapprocher de moi, de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de me serrer contre elle. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et je la serre à mon tour.

 _\- Je te l'ai promis mon amour... Plus de mensonges... Jamais. Plus de cachotteries non plus._

Je sais qu'elle me fait confiance, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a peur que je recommence à lui cacher des choses, sauf que c'est fini tout ça, je ne veux plus jamais lui cacher quoi que ce soit, jamais. Je me détache d'elle et repose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu me boudes toujours ?_

Elle éclate de rire et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de s'asseoir sur moi.

 _\- Ça dépend..._

 _\- Ah oui ? De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu me dis qui je dois frapper pour t'avoir fait ces mauvais points de sutures ?_

J'éclate de rire à mon tour et l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui dire que c'est Théa qui l'a fait, ma petite sœur est de plus en plus douée, mais malgré son entraînement avec Nyssa... Les points de suture ne sont pas sa plus grande réussite.

 _\- La prochaine fois, tu laisses faire Dig... J'adore ta sœur, vraiment... Mais si elle te rate encore, je jure que je fais un malheur... Je n'aime pas te voir blessé... Et encore moins de savoir que ce corps super sexy va encore avoir une cicatrice..._

Je ri encore et l'embrasse de nouveau avant de la serrer contre moi, je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur notre lit, elle se met contre moi et pose sa main en dessous de ma blessure. Je sais bien qu'elle est inquiète, mais je ne compte pas la laisser ainsi. Je me soulève et lui souris.

 _\- Je vais bien..._

 _\- Je le sais... C'est juste..._

Je caresse tendrement sa joue et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver veuve... Ni que Aidan grandisse sans son père... Je ne peux pas Oliver..._

Elle ferme ses yeux et des larmes coulent doucement, je me baisse un peu et pose des baisers sur ses joues afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera jamais... Je te le promets... Cette blessure n'est pas grave... Tu sais que je suis prudent, je ne veux pas te quitter, ni quitter Aidan._

Elle me sourit, passe son bras derrière mon cou et me serre contre elle. Je la serre dans mes bras et la laisse s'apaiser doucement, je sais qu'elle a peur quand je sors la nuit, peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose de grave, mais je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Parce que aujourd'hui j'ai deux raisons de vivre, ma femme et mon petit garçon. Je sens Félicity qui s'apaise, sa respiration se calme et je sens mon amour détendue contre moi. Elle dort, je souris et la serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, plus que tout._

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et la rejoins dans le sommeil, je suis heureux, et même plus que ça, et ce depuis le jour où elle a ouvert les yeux l'an dernier.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce petit OS ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Si vous me laissez plein de reviews, je vous en mets un autre mercredi, et non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ^^**


End file.
